joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Combined Human (Community made)
Summary Combined Human is the hypothetical merging of every single human being who has ever existed. A concept that is often discussed within Versus Forums, and sometimes fields of science and research. Combined Human would be the combined total of all our strengths, skills, and abilities, minus our weaknesses and downfalls. It is essentially is the human race at its absolute peak. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, Up to 7-B, potentially 7-A with sufficient preparation time Name: Combined Human Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Mastery over every weapon, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master writer, Master artist, Master pilot, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, tens of thousands of other abilities and skill sets. Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Assuming every human who ever lived had Average Human level AP, multiplying this by the estimated total population of all human history (107,602,707,791) would result in this level. Although clearly not every human ever is average level, even assuming every human is sub-human or Peak Human would result in this tier. So regardless of the exact level of power, this would be the range it’d be in), Up to City level+, potentially Mountain level with sufficient preparation time (Can gain access to nuclear weapons of varying power) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with possibly Sub-Relativistic combat speed (By using a relativistic system, and use 70 kgs as the mass of the human, assume all humans are high end athlete level in AP and use the relativistic kinetic energy formula, we get the speed as 783,593.6555 m/s which is approximately Mach 2265. And for combat speed, by using the mass of the human arm (considered to have 5.77 percent mass of body in males and 4.97 percent in females), and assuming an average, we get 3.756 kg for our human's arm mass, using the previous method, we get the speed as 3381299.18 m/s or Mach 9936.52232) Lifting Strength: Class G (Whether assuming every human ever is sub-human or Peak Human, the result would be in this range) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range; far higher with various weapons Standard Equipment: Unknown (Though anything humans have made or know of that could remotely be used for combat, it would be able to as well) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Holds a degree in every field of study on Earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master at every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction every conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had) Weaknesses: Unknown Note(s): *This profile is only a merge of all the positive and beneficial traits human beings possess. None of the negative attributes, flaws and handicaps that would inhibit its abilities. *For simplicity sake, only its physical stats are multiplied by the number of humans who have ever existed. And not other bodily functions/attributes like metabolism, electric conductivity, speed of healing, heat, acidity, etc. *To prevent a paradoxical conflicting of countless worldviews, identities, mental states, emotions etc. Composite Human is assumed to have one consciousness, identity, and personality. However with the same skills, knowledge, and abilities as all other humans. Essentially one mind with a combined intelligence. Others Notable Victories: Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) Senator Armstrong's profile (Speed was equalized) Ryu (Street Fighter) Ryu's profile (Speed was equalized) Papyrus (Undertale) Papyrus's profile (Speed was equalized) All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's profile (Speed was equalized and both were in their Low 7-C forms) Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kyubey (Puella Magi Verse) Kyubey's profile (Note: Speed equalized and win by any conditions. CH has access to nuclear weapons while Kyubey has a shard of Homura's shield. Both have one day of prep time) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:Pilots Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Mercenaries Category:Boxers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Shield Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chain Users Category:Cane Users Category:Trident Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fan Users